Tones and I
|username = ToniWatsonOfficial |image = ToniWatsonOfficial.jpeg |style = Vlogs & Music |join date = April 14, 2009 |vids = 3 |update = Unscheduled |status = Inactive |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Toni Watson (birthdate unknown, presumably or ), known professionally as Tones and I, is an Australian singer and songwriter. She released her debut single, "Johnny Run Away", on 1 March 2019. Her follow-up "Dance Monkey" was released on 10 May 2019 and reached number one on the official music charts of over 30 countries. In Australia, upon reaching 16 weeks at number one in November 2019, she broke the record for the most weeks at number one on the ARIA Singles Chart by any artist since the chart's inception in 1983. "Dance Monkey" also holds the record for most weeks at No. 1 in Australia in the modern rock era (1955–present) with 23 weeks. Tones and I released her debut EP, The Kids Are Coming, on 30 August 2019. Life and career Toni Watson grew up in Mount Martha on the Mornington Peninsula. There is much speculation about her age, with year of birth believed by some to be 2000 and others 1993, the most likely. As of January 2020, no reliable source has assured either. She learned how to play keyboards and drum pads at Dromana Secondary College and later gathered experience performing local gigs and festivals. In September 2017, Tones travelled to Byron Bay, New South Wales, to try busking for the first time. On her first night busking she met Jackson Walkden-Brown who soon after became her manager. Tones' busking success led her to quit her retail job in Melbourne, Australia, and fully commit to her new career. Tones spent 2018 living between Walkden-Brown's home in the Gold Coast hinterland and out of her van in Byron Bay, writing music and busking full-time. Later in 2018, Tones and I won Battle of the Buskers at Buskers by the Creek. In February 2019, Tones signed a co-management deal with Artists Only and Lemon Tree Music. On 15 February 2019, Tones and I uploaded her debut single "Johnny Run Away" to an Australian website that publishes the music of unsigned artists. The track was recorded with Australian producer and songwriter Konstantin Kersting. "Johnny Run Away" was added to full rotation on Australian alternative radio station triple j the following week and received positive reviews from staff and presenters such as Richard Kingsmill, Tommy Faith and Declan Byrne. Two weeks later, on 1 March 2019, Tones and I officially released "Johnny Run Away". The song reached a peak of number 12 on the Australian music chart and number 83 in Ireland. On 10 May 2019, Tones and I released her second single, "Dance Monkey". The song reached number one on the official music charts of over 30 countries, including Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, China, Denmark, Finland, France, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Japan, Malaysia, Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, Portugal, South Africa, Sweden, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. In Australia in November of that year, she broke the record for the most weeks atop the ARIA Singles Chart by any artist, with 16 weeks. The record was previously held by Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" (15 weeks in 2017). To date, "Dance Monkey" has spent 23 weeks at the No. 1 position in Australia. In May 2019, she also performed at the Big Pineapple Music Festival, as well as opening Splendour in the Grass 2019 as the triple j Unearthed Splendour in the Grass competition winner, where she broke the record for the biggest crowd of an opening set at Splendour. In July 2019, Tones and I released "Never Seen the Rain" and announced the release of her debut extended play The Kids Are Coming. In September 2019, Tones and I performed "Dance Monkey" and "The Kids Are Coming" at the 2019 AFL Grand Final with 100,000 people in attendance. Discography Extended Plays *''The Kids Are Coming (2019)'' Singles *''Johnny Run Away (2019)'' *''Dance Monkey (2019)'' *''Never Seen the Rain (2019)'' *''The Kids Are Coming (2019)'' Other Charted Songs *''Jimmy (2019)'' Awards and Nominations ARIA Music Awards The ARIA Music Awards is an annual awards ceremony that recognises excellence, innovation, and achievement across all genres of Australian music. For the 2019 awards, Tones and I was nominated for eight awards and won four.[67] References # "Tones and I". Raw Artists. Retrieved 6 April 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-iSing_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-iSing_2-1 ''b] "The story behind viral hit of the year 'Dance Monkey'". iSing. 29 November 2019. Retrieved 16 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Bond_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Bond_3-1 ''b] Bond, Nick (23 November 2019). "Mystery over breakout music star Tones and I's real age". news.com.au. Archived from the original on 23 November 2019. Retrieved 10 January 2020 – via National Library of Australia. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-4 e''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-5 ''f] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Byrne_4-6 g''] Byrne, Declan (21 February 2019). "Meet Tones and I, the busker with the bop that got Unearthed buzzing". Home and Hosed. Triple J (Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC)). Archived from the original on 9 April 2019. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #^' "Tones And I Interview". Triple J Unearthed. 11 March 2019. Retrieved 21 January 2020. Note: user may have to click on "read interview" to access material #'^' "Dance Monkey How Australian Busker Tones and I Scored a Global Hit". ''Official Charts. Retrieved 21 October 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-When_Jackson_met_Tones_7-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-When_Jackson_met_Tones_7-1 b''] Brandle, Lars (14 October 2019). "When Jackson met Tones". The Industry Observer. Retrieved 21 October 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-O'Driscoll_8-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-O'Driscoll_8-1 b''] O'Driscoll, Natalie (28 February 2019). "Tones and I releases new single 'Johnny Run Away', and it's going gangbusters". Blank Gold Coast. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #^' staff writer (5 March 2019). "Exclusive: Tones & I Signs Management Deal with Lemon Tree Music". ''themusic.com.au. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #'^' Brandle, Lars (5 August 2019). "How Lemon Tree Music turn buskers into global superstars". The Industry Observer. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Unearthed_11-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Unearthed_11-1 b''] "Tones and I". Triple J (Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC)). Retrieved 6 April 2019. #^' Cashmere, Paul (14 November 2019). "Tones and I Producer Has Dabbled with the Rubens on New Song". ''Noise11.com. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #'^' Thomas, Fred. "Tones and I | Biography & History". AllMusic. Retrieved 19 January 2020. Note: Thomas incorrectly gives Australian chart peak of number one for "Johnny Run Away". #'^' Kingsmill, Richard; Faith, Tommy; Byrne, Declan. "Tones and I Reviews". Triple J Unearthed. Retrieved 21 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-AUS_singles_15-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-AUS_singles_15-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-AUS_singles_15-2 ''c] Peaks of songs in Australia: #*All except noted: "Discography Tones and I". australian-charts.com. Retrieved 21 September 2019. #*"The Kids Are Coming" and "Jimmy": "ARIA Chart Watch #541". auspOp. 7 September 2019. Retrieved 7 September 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-IRE_16-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-IRE_16-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-IRE_16-2 c''] "Discography Tones and I". irish-charts.com. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #^' Newstead, Al (10 May 2019). "First Spin: Tones and I backs up her breakout single with 'Dance Monkey'". Triple J (Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC)). Retrieved 11 May 2019. #'^' Mathieson, Craig (23 November 2019). "ARIAs 2019: Who should and who will win Australia's top music prizes". ''The Age. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #'^' "Tones and I – 'Dance Monkey'". ultratop.be. Retrieved 21 October 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Chartifacts_20-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Chartifacts_20-1 b''] "Tones and I Breaks Singles Chart Record". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). 16 November 2019. Retrieved 16 November 2019. #^' Donoughue, Paul (28 November 2019). "These are the biggest moments from the ARIA Awards, from Tones and I to Agro the puppet". ''ABC News. (Australian Broadcasting Corporation). Retrieved 21 January 2020. #'^' Brandle, Lars (26 September 2019). "Meet the team behind Tones and I's 'Dance Monkey' video". The Industry Observer. Retrieved 19 January 2020. #'^' "24th week at #1 for Tones And I". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). 18 January 2020. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #'^' "Meet your Unearthed Splendour comp winners!". Unearthed. Triple J (Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC)). 20 June 2019. Retrieved 19 January2020. #'^' "Big Pineapple Music Festival". Tones and I. Retrieved 20 June 2019. #'^' Yucki, Bernadetta. "Tones And I: Mengenal Sosok di Balik Hits Dance Monkey". Cultura Magazine (in Indonesian). Retrieved 19 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Music_Feeds_27-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Music_Feeds_27-1 b''] Gallagher, Allison (16 July 2019). "Listen to a new song from Tones and I, 'Never Seen The Rain'". MusicFeeds. Retrieved 16 July 2019. #^' Adams, Cameron (28 September 2019). "AFL Grand Final: Tones and I, Paul Kelly, Dean Lewis review by Cameron Adams". ''news.com.au. Retrieved 10 January 2020. #'^' Beveridge, Riley (28 September 2019). "Orange crushed: Tigers roar once more under Dimma's dynasty". afl.com.au. Retrieved 10 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-NA_Tour_30-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-NA_Tour_30-1 b''] "Tones and I announces debut North American tour". Music News. ABC News Radio (Australian Broadcasting Corporation (ABC)). 15 October 2019. Retrieved 21 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Ziwei_31-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-Ziwei_31-1 b''] Ziwei, Puah (4 February 2020). "Tones And I's 'Dance Monkey' becomes fastest Aussie song to hit a billion streams". NME. Retrieved 4 February 2020. #^' "Billie Eilish becomes first solo woman, youngest act to win Triple J Hottest 100". ''news.com.au. 26 January 2020. Retrieved 26 January 2020. #'^' "Discography Tones and I". australian-charts.com. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #'^' "Tones and I, Billboard Canadian Albums". Billboard. Retrieved 19 November2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-DEN_35-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-DEN_35-1 b''] "Discography Tones and I". danishcharts.dk. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #^' "Tones and I". IFPI Finland. Retrieved 8 September 2019. #'^' "Le Top de la semaine : Top Albums". SNEP. Retrieved 22 October 2019. #'^' "VG-lista – Topp 40 Album uke 37, 2019". VG-lista. Retrieved 15 September2019. #'^' "NZ Top 40 Albums Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 9 September 2019. Retrieved 7 September 2019. #'^' "Veckolista Album, vecka 42". Sverigetopplistan. Retrieved 19 October 2019. #'^' "Billboard 200: Week of January 18, 2020". ''Billboard. Retrieved 14 January2020. #'^' "The Kids Are Coming – EP by Tones and I on Apple Music". Apple Music. Retrieved 16 July 2019. #'^' "The Kids Are Coming – EP by Tones and I". JB Hi-Fi. Retrieved 16 July 2019. #'^' "The Kids Are Coming (Vinyl) – EP by Tones and I". JB Hi-Fi. Retrieved 16 July2019. #'^' "ARIA Charts - Accreditations - 2020 Albums". ARIA. Retrieved 8 February2020. #'^' "Discographie von Tones and I". GfK Entertainment. Retrieved 20 September2019. #'^' "VG-lista – Topp 20 Single uke 31, 2019". VG-lista. Retrieved 3 August 2019. #'^' "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 9 September 2019. Retrieved 7 September 2019. #'^' "Discography Tones and I". swedishcharts.com. Retrieved 21 June 2019. #'^' "Discography Tones and I". hitparade.ch. Retrieved 19 August 2019. #'^' "Tones and I | full Official Chart history". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 21 January 2020. #'^' "Tones And I". Billboard. Retrieved 28 January 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-ARIA_53-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-ARIA_53-1 b''] "ARIA Australian Top 50 Singles". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). 20 January 2020. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #^' "BRIT Certified – bpi" (To access, enter the search parameter "Tones & I" and select "Search"). British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 14 October 2019. #'^' "Gold-/Platin-Datenbank". Retrieved 19 November 2019. #'^' "Certificeringer | IFPI". ''ifpi.dk. Retrieved 23 September 2019. #'^' "The Official Swiss Charts and Music Community". Hitparade.ch – Swiss Charts. Retrieved 19 December 2019. #'^' "Gold/Platinum: Tones and I". Music Canada. 14 February 2020. Retrieved 15 February 2020. #'^' "New Zealand single certifications – Tones and I – Dance Monkey". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #'^' "Gold & Platinum". RIAA. Retrieved 18 January 2020. #'^' "IRMA – Irish Charts". Irish Recorded Music Association. Retrieved 15 February2020. #'^' "NZ Top 40 Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 10 February 2020. Retrieved 7 February 2020. #'^' "Veckolista Singlar, vecka 7". Sverigetopplistan. Retrieved 15 February 2020. #'^' "ARIA Chart Watch #561". auspOp. 25 January 2020. Retrieved 25 January2020. #'^' "New Zealand single certifications – Tones and I – Never Seen The Rain". Recorded Music NZ. Retrieved 3 February 2020. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-9Sept19_66-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tones_and_I#cite_ref-9Sept19_66-1 b] "NZ Hot Singles Chart". Recorded Music NZ. 9 September 2019. Retrieved 7 September 2019. #'^' "ARIA Awards: 2019 ARIA Awards Nominated Artists Revealed". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). 10 October 2019. Retrieved 10 October2019. #'^' "2019 ARIA Award Winners Announced". Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). 27 November 2019. Retrieved 27 November 2019. External Links *Official website Gallery Tones and IRL.jpg|Appearance Tones and I pfp.jpeg|YouTube Icon ToniWatsonOfficial.jpeg 'This page was created by EdwardBloxy on January 17, 2020. ' Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Two Million Subscribers